Talk:Lynette Scavo/@comment-201.197.168.162-20111101033241/@comment-392210-20111101122454
Ok, so... you dislike Lynette. That's fine. You know, I really oughta call over shenbrat, one of the users on TV.com, to rip your arguments apart, but I'll try it myself. :P Anyway, first: all Lynette did was confide in Peterson's wife that she was gonna miss Tom while he was away. Maybe her intentions were for the promotion to be dropped, maybe she was just trying to get Peterson to find a way to maintain the promotion whilst keeping Tom around. The thing is, that argument doesn't fly because no one but Lynette could ever know what she meant when she did what she did. Besides, when Tom announced that he had lost the promotion, one could tell she felt genuinely sorry for him, and even guilty of sorts. One could also argue that if Tom had done a better job, like she had mentioned earlier on in the episode, he'd deserve the promotion on his own rather than getting it because his co-worker collapsed, and maybe then Peterson wouldn't have even cared if Lynette was unhappy or not, because he wouldn't be able to demote his second-in-command Tom. Second: she never laughed at him per se. There was never any laughter. She was shocked and she looked down upon his idea. Which is justifiable, why? Because 90% of new restaurants fail, and Tom had no previous background in the food business. And all of a sudden he wanted to open a pizza place. Obviously she was concerned, as she had to think about what was best for her family. But eventually she supported him anyway, going so far as quitting her successful job (something she's gotten accostumed to because of him) to help him out. For seven years, till he sunk the business. Third: Tom wanted to go to college as a middle aged man. To study Chinese. I'm with Lynette when she says that that just sounds so... random. And right at a point where he's going through his mid-life crisis, no less. After all the weird stuff he did, out of the blue, this just seems like yet another dumb stuff. She realized it wasn't in the end, and everything turned out right. She could had asked him what he planned to do, you could argue. I argue that he could have told her without being asked. Who sprays upon his wife that he's going to study Chiness all of a sudden and doesn't reveal what it's for? Stupid much? Forth: Tom didn't want to leave Carlos for a much better job out of loyalty to his friend. Isn't this the kind of guy you'd like to hit over the head with a spatula if he were married to you? Walk away from a multi-thousand dollar a month cheque cos of a friend? First of all, one should never mix friends with business, and second, Lynette was so right, had the roles been reversed, Carlos would had screwed him over, because he's a shark, and Tom's a dead fly. Lynette was telling him to, for once in his life, step up and be the shark, and he gave her the dead fly attitude. He doesn't get to complain! He's stupid! That is one stupid man. And he wouldn't even acknowledge she was right after Carlos gave him bogus bonuses. Aye... And then she complained. Well, she hadn't anticipated she'd always be left in the lurch, alone and having to take care of her family, yet again. She's a woman, she needs her husband. It's only natural she'd be upset. And she didn't complain that much. I won't argue that you're wrong about the Hawaii thing, I too think that was an exaggeration. She goes crazy sometimes, but that's because of her background. Also, let's not forget all the things Lynette's done for Tom: she gave up her successful career, running a company with 80 people, so she could stay home and take care of the kids she didn't want. Yes, because she wanted 1 kid, but settled on 4, which was what Tom wanted. She accepted to take care of a lovechild because of his carelessness with Nora, meaning she also had to put up with that crazy bat. A crazy bat that got the two of them shot. Oh, and crazy bat junior got her sent to jail. And all Tom did was... well, nothing, until she called him out for doing nothing and letting Kayla tear their family apart. And then she allowed him to take over for her as Carlos' VP. God, she never stops giving and sacrificing for her man, and you have the nerve to say that she ruined her marriage. In this case, I really do think it took two to break up the marriage. The sad thing is, Tom thinks it was mostly Lynette. And Lynette does too. Because the writers always have to put her out as the whipping bitch. For shame, it's like they forget the other good stuff she did that they wrote for her. Anyway, also, this is the DH wiki, not the Sopranos wiki, so lay off the cursing. And you don't get to diss on Lynette's looks, she's characterized that way, and you don't get to say she's the least attractive in such a dismissing manor, because then you'll be dissing on Felicity Huffman, the show's best and classiest actress. Grow up. I'm not a Lynette shipper/Tom hater, by the way. I love Tom. He might even be my favorite of the men. Doug Savant is brilliant and very underrated in that role. And I love all the main characters, even with all their quirks and fumbles, which really just make them more real and relatable. Their flaws help pooring the juice into each episode, so I learn to appreciate them. Like when Orson was stealing and blackmailing. I hated him back then. Nowadays, I don't look back on that with anger. I enjoy re-watching the episodes and that storyline.